Together Again
by dreamer.dancer.writer
Summary: When the Mcfly mansion goes up in flames along with one of the boys, can the others find the strength to carry on, or do Mcfly have to be together again forever? Much better than the summary I promise, NOT SLASH. ONESHOT. Possible TEARJERKER. R&R?


_**A/N WOO Mcfly oneshot :D I really really like this one as well! The fire part was actually inspired by the six house fires in the town nearest me yesterday, it's really affected everyone, especially those involved such as a guy in my year who has lost everything and my friends boyfriend who has also lost everything, so this was my way of venting my emotions. No-one was hurt in the house fires luckily.  
><strong>__**Anyway, back to the story. It's NOT slash, though you could interpret it as slight slash if you wanted to. It's more angsty friendship :D  
><strong>__**Reviews would be beautiful, criticisms as I do need to know where I can improve on just about everything :D Praise is also lovely :L  
>Disclaimer: Mcfly obviously own themselves (still makes me chuckle, I really need to grow up a tad), they are lovely responsible boys now :D A King, a Strictly Champion, a Danny and...Tom ;) With his, erm, brilliant tweets :L<br>ENJOY! **_

* * *

><p><em><em>Dougie stood staring down at the body of his best friend, his band mate, his everything. Tears rolled silently down his cheeks nearly going unmissed by the boy.

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

Dougie still couldn't believe everything he'd known had gone, disappeared, vanished in what felt like no time at all, but at the same time an eternity.

Suddenly, a sob choked out of the boy stood next to him.

Then another.

And another.

The sound of Tom Fletcher's sobs were too much for Dougie and he broke down as well, tears of hurt and pain falling on the torso of the burnt boy beneath him. Dougie could hear the sobs of the boy stood on the other side of him as well. It merely served to make Dougie's sobs harder.

He didn't want to cry, he wanted, he needed to be the strong one. At the same time, he was still the youngest, a boy barely 17. This pain hurt, worse than anything the young boy had ever felt in his life time.

In an attempt to make sense of the situation, in a desperate, hopeless attempt to lessen the pain, Dougie cast his mind back to the night this happened, the worst night the bassist had experianced, the night he never wanted to relive.

It had started off as any ordinary night.

The Mcfly boys had spent the evening at home together, drinking, playing xbox, laughing. Just being them, four teenage guys without a care in the world and a successful career. Danny had had a cigarette.

As they grew tired, they drifted off to bed, drunkenly planning the next day. They had fallen asleep in their seperate beds.

The next thing Dougie knew, he was being roughly shaken awake by a scared looking Danny. He had wondered aloud what was wrong, only to be greeted by the shrill continuous ringing of a fire alarm.

Dougie had started to panic at this point.

Breaking free of Danny, he had ran out the house and onto the road.

Safe.

He was safe.

Tom was already out, stood on the pavement, trembling. He was gazing up at the house, terror on his pale face.

Dougie slowly turned round, fear the dominant emotion.

The first thing he saw was Danny, falling out of the house.

Safe.

The next thing he saw was the smoke and flames coming out of the roof and windows of the house he had lived in with the boys for the past 3 years, ever since he was barely 15.

His heart sank.

Dougie knew, just knew it was gone. There was nothing anyone could do for the house and all that was in it now.

Everything would be gone.

All their photos, guitars, drums, basses, memories, albums, clothes, shoes, phones, laptops, family treasures.

Gone.

Dougie suddenly gasped, another thought flying across his brain.

Drums.

Harry.

Where was Harry?

Tom and Danny were next to him.

Safe.

Dougie was stood outside in the cold.

Safe.

But Harry was nowhere to be seen.

He was not safe.

He had to still be in the house. Panic and fear ripped through Dougie, worse than anything he'd ever known. Dougie was rooted to the spot, unable to tear his eyes away from the burning house, knowing everything inside was gone, hoping somehow Harry would make it.

In his heart, he knew this wasn't the case.

Dougie was barely aware of the fire engine and ambulance arriving, didn't hear people shouting, his band mates talking. Didn't see them trying to put the fire out.

All Dougie could see was the smoke pouring out Harry's window.

All Dougie could hear was silence, his pounding heart, the rushing blood in his ears.

All Dougie was aware of was Harry.

He was hoping, praying, wishing Harry would be alright. And then he saw three fire fighters walk out of the burning door, a charred body carried between them.

Harry.

Dougie slumped to the ground, his world turning black as it fell down around him. All he knew was that Harry was dead and nothing would be the same again.

And three days later Dougie was stood beside his best friend, his Harry for the last time.

It was Harry's funeral, an open casket affair.

Dougie couldn't remember organising the funeral, couldn't remember the last three days, couldn't even remember how he got here.

All he knew was that he, Danny and Tom had nothing anymore apart from each other.

No possessions, no clothes, no family heirlooms, no memories, no Harry.

No Harry.

The rest they could've lived through, if they still had Harry. But they didn't and now everything would never be the same again.

Dougie could see no end to the pain. Could see no way out. Could see no way to make anything better.

He knew his bandmates felt the same way. They were all trapped in the same darkness, feeling the same pain, seeing the same solution to everything.

Dougie slipped away from the casket, from the mourners. From Tom and Danny. They looked at the retreating bassists back, understanding.

After all, they were each planning to do the same thing.

Dougie ran, not caring where he went, just running to try and dull the pain in his heart, in his head, in his stomach.

Eventually, Dougie found himself outside the charred remains of the Mcfly mansion.

He stood gazing at it.

As he did, the heavens opened and heavy rain tipped down onto Dougies head. The slight boy threw his head back, relishing in it. The weather was appropriate for what was about to happen and matched his mood.

He slowly walked to the house in a daze, almost trance like.

Dougie passed through the now non-existent front door and walked through the ground floor until he reached what used to be Harry's room.

He stood in the middle, gazing round the burnt room, rain plastering his hair and clothes to him.

Dougie soon spotted the corner of a paper, what he was looking for.

He danced over, knelt on the charcoal floor and pulled out the paper from beneath a burnt bed.

Dougie slowly turned it over and gazed at the photo.

It was a recent one. They'd just finished touring and had all felt on top of the world. Merely four days later, everything changed.

Dougie, Harry, Danny, Tom. Best friends. Brothers. Mcfly.

It just wasn't them without one of them and they all knew that. They didn't feel right, were incomplete.

They needed to be together.

Dougie pulled out the gun he'd been fingering in his pocket the whole day. He'd known it would come to this.

Dougie gazed at the lethal, yet somehow strangely beautiful instrument in his hand.

Dougie placed the gun against his temple.

He took a deep breath.

And pulled the trigger.

As the gunshot reverberated round and round, Dougie was finally happy.

He knew Mcfly would soon be together again.

The photo in his hand fluttered to the ground.

As the rain fell heavier and heavier the ink smudged and ran. It looked like Harry was crying.

Dougie was found with a smile on his face, Tom and Danny next to him with identical smiles on their faces. The photo was beside them.

Dougie, Danny, Tom and Harry were complete once more.

And they were finally happy for eternity.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Really hoped you enjoyed reading that as much as I loved writing it :D  
>REVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWS? <strong>_


End file.
